Whiff's Wish
Whiff's Wish is the sixteenth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot One day, Whiff brings some empty rubbish trucks to the docks and pulls up next to Spencer who has brought the Mayor to meet a friend. The Mayor compliments Spencer, which makes Whiff very impressed. The Fat Controller arrives and informs Whiff that there are lot of rubbish trucks blocking the lines which need to be collected before the Mayor returns. Spencer sneers and tells Whiff that grand engine do not haul rubbish trucks, they are strong, fast, and loud. With that, Spencer steams smugly away leaving Whiff upset. Whiff wishes he could be grand like Spencer. Whiff puffs up to a junction, where there is a rubbish truck that needs moving. Emily steams past pulling heavy coal trucks. Whiff remembers that Spencer had said that grand engines had to be strong so he chases after Emily, leaving the rubbish truck. Whiff offers to help Emily, who gratefully obliges the offer. Soon Whiff is coupled to some of Emily's trucks and he sets off. Further along the line, he finds another rubbish truck blocking the line. Whiff's attention is directed to Edward who is pulling flatbeds of fence-posts on the next line. Whiff does not collect the rubbish truck, he puffs after Edward. Edward looks worried as Whiff pulls up alongside. Edward explains that he is late delivering the fence-posts to Farmer McColl. Whiff offers to help and Edward gratefully accepts his generous offer. So some of Edward's flatbeds are coupled to Whiff and he puffs away. Whiff now believes that he is nearly a grand engine. Soon Whiff approaches a bend in the track and blows his whistle. Spencer's words echo in Whiff's mind; grand engines are loud engines. With that in mind, Whiff blows the loudest whistle he can. Rounding the bend, Whiff encounters Percy sitting on the line. Whiff brakes, but cannot prevent bumping into Percy. It turns out that Percy has no choice but to sit on the track as his line is blocked with rubbish trucks. This reminds Whiff that he is still to collect the trucks of rubbish. Percy is worried that he might be late with his mail trucks now. Whiff feels terribe; Percy is never late with his mail trucks. Whiff thinks Percy is grand for always doing his jobs well. This thought makes Whiff realise that doing his jobs well will make him a grand engine, just like Percy. It is not long before Whiff is coupled up to the rubbish trucks and puffing away. First, Whiff delivers the fence-posts to Farmer McColl's Farm and the coal trucks to the coal hopper. Afterwards, Whiff chuffs around the Island collecting the rubbish trucks that are blocking the lines. At Wellsworth, Whiff meets up with Spencer who teases him and reminds him that he will never be a grand engine. This time, Spencer's remarks do not bother Whiff; he is too busy concentrating on his job. Then Gordon pulls in with the express. The Mayor and the Fat Controller are on board. They both congratulate Whiff for a job well done and the Mayor calls Whiff a grand engine. Whiff is delighted. Characters * Edward * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Farmer McColl * Thomas (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Suspension Bridge * The Fishing Village * Sodor Dairy * McColl Farm * The Coal Hopper Goofs * Whiff cannot choose which tracks to take. * Spencer is privately owned: why is he taking the Mayor? * Surely Whiff's rubbish trucks and Emily's coal trucks weigh about the same. * Whiff should not have been allowed to pull the trucks without having a brakevan. * What difference does it make if Whiff only takes some of Edward's flatbeds? Edward still has to take his load to Farmer McColl. * The Fat Controller and the Mayor open the coach door on the track side of the coach. They are also in the luggage compartment. * Percy could have easily moved the rubbish trucks. * The rubbish trucks should not have been left on the main line. They should have been in sidings. * The mayor is with Sir Topham Hatt in the express coach at the end of the episode, but shouldn't he still be at his meeting which apparently was off Sodor? Gallery File:Whiff'sWishtitlecard.png|Title card File:Whiff'sWish1.png|Rosie File:Whiff'sWish2.png|Percy File:Whiff'sWish3.png|Salty File:Whiff'sWish4.png|Henry with "the Flying Kipper" File:Whiff'sWish5.png|Toby and Mavis File:Whiff'sWish6.png|Edward File:Whiff'sWish7.png|Thomas File:Whiff'sWish8.png|Whiff File:Whiff'sWish9.png File:Whiff'sWish10.png|Spencer File:Whiff'sWish11.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Whiff'sWish12.png File:Whiff'sWish13.png File:Whiff'sWish14.png File:Whiff'sWish15.png|Emily and Whiff File:Whiff'sWish16.png File:Whiff'sWish17.png File:Whiff'sWish18.png File:Whiff'sWish19.png File:Whiff'sWish20.png File:Whiff'sWish21.png File:Whiff'sWish22.png File:Whiff'sWish23.png File:Whiff'sWish24.png File:Whiff'sWish25.png File:Whiff'sWish26.png File:Whiff'sWish27.png File:Whiff'sWish28.png File:Whiff'sWish29.png File:Whiff'sWish30.png File:Whiff'sWish31.png File:Whiff'sWish32.png File:Whiff'sWish33.png File:Whiff'sWish34.png File:Whiff'sWish35.png File:Whiff'sWish36.png File:Whiff'sWish37.png File:Whiff'sWish39.png File:Whiff'sWish40.png File:Whiff'sWish41.png Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes